


The Woman in White

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dead Robins, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Steph swears the library is haunted, now she's just got to get Damian and Jason to believe her.





	The Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> For Batfam Halloween Content War day 5 Spooky/Haunted

Sitting cross-legged for such a long time was not a good time. Steph grimaced as she straightened her legs out, both of them had fallen asleep. Since she was now half laying across the antique wood table in the library Steph decided to just go for it and laid down. Staring up at the chandelier with its green globes made her wrinkle her nose. Being in the Wayne Manor library always reminded Steph of how obstentiously rich the Waynes were.

“Brown, we are here at your request which means you should refrain from falling asleep,” Damian snapped from where he was curled up in the nearest window seat. Steph sat up to stick her tongue out at him before flopping back onto the table.

Jason got up from where he had sprawled across one of the couches and walked over. Leaning over the table so that he was looking Steph in the eye, albeit upside down, Jason raised a single brow. “Demon Brat’s got a point. What’re we doing here Steph? I haven’t seen or heard anything.”

“I swear! There was a woman in white in here the other day! I opened the door on a hunt for you and she was standing right at this table. She looked at me and then- just- disappeared.” Steph frowned.

“-tt- Are you really trying to get us to believe that you saw a ghost?” Damian asked as he sat up straighter.

“A ghost? Right here in River City? That starts with G which rhymes with P which stands for pool,” Jason grinned down at her.

Steph shoved at Jason’s face which only made him laugh. Getting her feet under her Steph stood up on the table, looking down at the two boys. “My fellow dead Robins, this is a very serious predicament! If the library truly is haunted it is up to us, the formerly deceased, to save this wandering spirit!” She ended her rallying speech with her hands on her hips, chin jutting out, and a light stomp of her foot. Steph imagined that her blonde hair was blowing softly in an invisible wind, making the effect that much more dramatic.

She looked down at the boys; Jason was doubled over with laughter and Damian was giving her his favorite “Brown you’re a ridiculous lunatic” face. Steph crossed her arms in a huff which was when she noticed something, the ends of her hair were lifting up as if they had a mind of their own. She ran a hand through it in an attempt to smooth them down, only for her blonde hair to continue to float.

Steph tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat as her eyes widened. “Guys? Uh, guys? Do you see this?” her voice wavered as her eyes darted to Damian and then Jason.

Jason went pale as his own eyes grew to resemble dinner plates. “Steph… don’t turn around.”

Damian appeared to pull batarangs from thin air and dropped into a fighting position. His brows furrowed at whatever was behind Steph. Taking a shaky breath Steph slowly looked over her shoulder. Standing directly behind her was a pale, vaporous figure. Steph screamed and leapt into Jason’s outstretched arms. He held her to his chest as she continued to scream her head off, loud enough to give even Black Canary a run for her money. Damian threw his batarangs at the woman, only for them to pass straight through her.

“Run. Now. Damian! Run!” Jason yelled as he himself sprinted towards the back of the library and the door to the old servant passage there. Steph was stilled held in his arms, her own were locked in an iron grip around his neck. She could feel her heart pounding harder and faster than Jason’s foot falls. Damian was right on their heels, panting and glancing over his shoulder as they raced through the stacks.

Reaching the panel that hid the door Jason set Steph on her feet and scrambled along the wall for the hidden button that would swing the door open. Steph stared back the way they came, her foot tapping like she was the Flash when he was impatient. A steady stream of “c’mon, c’mon, c’mon” being muttered by her. Damian appeared to regain some of his composure. At the very least color had returned to his cheeks and his breathing seemed to even out.

With a click the wall swung inward and Jason pushed the younger two into the passage ahead of him before slamming the door behind. Steph flicked on her phone’s flashlight and looked around the cramped hallway. Jason inclined his head to the left. “This way,” he said and they all followed Jason.

They twisted through the walls of the Manor, eventually coming out in the kitchen pantry. “Alfred! Ohmygod, Alfred! You’re never gonna guess what just happened,” Steph called as she raced into the kitchen proper. The butler was not there however. She looked to the boys in puzzlement, both shrugged and Jason made his way over to the fridge with a chair to get some of the liquor kept on top of it. Taking a swig directly from a bottle of jack while still on the chair he offered it to Steph. She shook her head and he shrugged, taking another swig before putting it back.

“I wonder where Pennyworth is,” Damian said as he settled into a seat at the island.

“Hopefully not the library,” Jason twitched his brows as he replaced the chair.

What they didn’t know was at that moment Alfred was flinging open the library’s large double doors. “Master Jason? Master Damian? Miss Stephanie?” he called as he entered. The ghostly woman was still there, she turned to Alfred and held up her arms in a shrug. “Miss Loraine, did you scare them off? My my, please refrain from doing so again. There is enough of a strain on all of their hearts without you giving them a fright.” The woman seemed to hang her head in shame. “Now, I must track them down. If you’ll excuse me and wish me luck as I’m sure calming them down is going to be a task.” With that Alfred turned sharply on his heel and left the library in search of his wayward charges.


End file.
